Frustrating Little Child
by iwantyourface
Summary: Violet, Dean's sixteen year old daughter, had never really been around children even when she was a child herself. When Dean and Sam go out on a hunt, what happens when they bring back a little girl and put her in Violet's care for the day? Lord only knows if Violet will be able to handle her. First story of my Violet universe!


**Violet with kids**

**Summary: When Violet, Dean's sixteen year old daughter, was banned from hunting, her family went on a hunt without her and brought back an unexpected surprise. **

**Author's note: This is my first story in my Violet series and I'm planning on making a lot more. In the story, Tess is Violet's aunt but is only older than her by two years so she's more like a sister. No, she is not Tessa the reaper, she is an OFC. I own nothing except the plot, Violet, Tess, and Annie. **

"Violet Grace Winchester, if your ass isn't out of bed in two minutes I'm knocking down this door!" My dad yelled as he continued to pound on my door with enough force to break it down.

"I am out of bed!" I snapped back, already knowing that this was going to be a long day. My dad had just banned me from hunting until further notice because of the whole vampire accident. Long story short, I basically almost died because I didn't follow dad's stupid orders on a vampire hunt. Now, everything's been like walking on thin ice around him.

Since I was no longer allowed to hunt, I have to go to school while my dad goes on hunts that are closer to our new rental home in National City, California. It's possibly one of the crappiest towns around.

"Don't you snap at me, young lady!" Dad yelled again, this time sounding as if he could rip off my head. "You better be out of this room in five minutes or we're going to have some serious problems." After that I could hear him loudly stomping away.

I sighed and rolled out of my bed, literally, until I hit the floor. I sprang up and headed to my closet, stripping out of my pajamas on the way there. I opened my closet and randomly grabbed a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, since that is basically all that my closet consists of. I threw on the necessary undergarments, that included a black undershirt, and then I slid into my jeans and put on my flannel over my black tank top, deciding not to button it up.

I ran out of my room just so I could make my dad's ridiculous 5 minute deadline. Running into the hallway, I looked over to my left towards our small kitchen/dining room area. My dad was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"I'm out of my room!" I called over my shoulder, since I had turned around to head towards the bathroom.

"Just hurry up, Violet!"

I closed the bathroom door behind me and turned on the light, bracing myself to take a look in the mirror. I quickly turned around so I was face to face with my reflection, and saw myself cringe as I took a look at the damage. My very short, boy-style, blonde hair was sticking up in about a thousand different angles, I had dried drool on the sides of my lips, and my flannel was inside out.

Well isn't this just _swell. _

I never really knew how I looked until I came into the bathroom since there wasn't a mirror in my room and I usually just got dressed in the dark. Strange, I know, but everyone has their own weird habits.

I quickly turned on the faucet and put my hand under the icy-cold water. I then used my now wet hand to try and control my crazed hair, and then used it to wipe off any unwanted things from my face. After that, I quickly fixed my shirt and then headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

I was semi greeted by my dad's grunt of acknowledgement. I went over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a bowl, then filled it up with cereal that dad had left out.

"You've got five minutes to eat or I'm leaving without you." Dad said without even looking up from his newspaper.

"Why's everything gotta be a time limit with you?" I asked while placing the bowl full of cereal and milk on the table and then sitting down next to him.

"Why's everything gotta be an argument with you?" He retorted in a rather childish way. "Now stop giving me attitude and eat your damn cereal. Cas, Tess, and your uncle are waiting."

"I still can't believe that you're not letting me hunt." I mumbled, and then scoped a spoon full of cheerios into my mouth.

"If you whine one more time, I swear I'll-"

"Hello, Dean." A deep, raspy, familiar voice said from behind us. The voice started us, causing us to jump. My dad dropped his newspaper while I dropped my spoon, causing a few cheerios and little bit of milk to spill on the floor.

Of course the familiar voice had come from the one and only, Cas. Damn him and his angel powers, letting him pop into God-knows-where during God-knows-when.

"And hello Violet like the flower." Cas said, using the stupid nickname he had given me when I was ten. Well, he thought that it was my full name, since the first time I meant him I said, _'Hi, my name's Violet, like the flower." _And it kind of stuck.

"Cas what the hell?!" I snapped while getting up from my seat to grab a paper towel to clean up the small mess and a new spoon.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't realize you two were in the middle of something." He apologized, though his voice didn't really sound like he meant it. "I just wanted to make sure that you two were still coming. You were both taking a while."

"I'm still coming." My dad said while picking up his newspaper and putting it back down on the table. "Violet's not, though."

"He can't tell me what to do; if I want to hunt I'll hunt." I grumbled to myself, trying to be quite enough so my dad wouldn't hear me. I grabbed my bowl of cereal from the table and dumped the rest of my cheerios down the sink, seeing that I didn't have enough time to eat it anyway.

"What'd you say, Violet Grace?" My dad said, using his authoritative _you better not have said what I think you said_ voice.

"Nothing." I said quickly, looking back over at him innocently. He leaned forward in his seat and pointed his finger at me in a warning way. He used to do that all the time when I was little, usually when I was on my way to a spanking or something.

"Next time you say something, it better be loud enough for me to hear, understand?" He said, in the same voice that he was using before.

"Yes sir." I said quickly, not wanting to get him even madder than he already was.

"Good now let's go." He said, getting up from his seat.

It took me until now to realize that Cas was no longer here. He probably left a while ago, right after he found out that my dad was still coming. I grabbed my backpack that was on the floor next to the front door and followed my dad outside, closing the door behind me. I followed him to the impala and slid into the passenger seat.

The purr of the engine notified me that my dad had started the car, and zoomed down the street towards my entirely shitty highschool. Seriously, I'm not over exaggerating about the whole school thing. Everyone there is either part of a gang, about to be part of a gang, or gets beat up because they're not in a gang. Luckily, I'm not really any of the three. I haven't been there long enough to actually attempt to be a part of a gang, and I can take on anyone who tries to attack me. Trust me, my dad sends me to school with a fucking gun every day.

Once we pulled up to school, I groaned. I was inwardly debating on begging dad to let me hunt with him, or to get out of the car and run back home. Neither of the options sounded very appeasing though. For one, Dad won't let me hunt no matter how much I beg because _he's so fucking stubborn_. And two, if I ran home my dad would just follow me and then I would be in even more shit than I already am.

"Do I have to go?" I asked, whining like a seven year old. I didn't look at him, but continued looking at the piece of dump school.

"Yes, now go before I get pissed." He grumbled, sending me his _don't fuck with me_ look. I sighed and reluctantly grabbed my backpack to get out of the car.

"Wait, give me a hug first." He said, being his stereotypical self. No matter how pissed he is at you, he'll force you to give him a hug before leaving his presence.

I twisted my body around so I could give him a hug. He kissed my cheek and grumbled something along the lines of 'be good.' He gave my butt a pat, which was his indication for me to get out of the car. I did, even though I _really_ didn't want to.

I looked back solemnly at the impala as it zoomed away from the school parking lot and disappeared up the street. I sighed and walked into the school, bracing myself for the long day ahead.

And I was right; it was a _long ass motherfucking_ day. I had two tests, one in algebra and one in English, though everyone pretty much failed. Nobody at my school really _cared_ about school, so they all failed, but I'm trying to get good grades hoping that my dad will let me hunt earlier than he was planning if I pass my classes. It's a long shot, but a girl can hope.

The school day was over and I had to walk the three mile walk back to my house. Thank God it's Friday because I really wasn't in the mood to do homework tonight. Maybe if they all came back late from the hunt, I could go to the local shooting range (that I may or may not have looked up without my dad's permission) and go practice my shooting.

I walked passed a group of younger group of boys, middle schoolers by the looks of it, and got cat-called. I was used to it, but not because I'm particularly pretty or anything, it's just that the boys here would try to get the attention of anything with boobs.

I'm actually quite average looking, with my eyes that looked identical to my dad's, but just a bit bigger, my nose that was slightly crooked from a time I broke it on a hunt, and my hair that I had cut off a few months ago because I was tired of taking care of it.

I eventually made it home, unlocking the door and carefully stepping over the salt lines; I dropped my backpack on the ground by my feet and closed the door behind me. Home sweet temporary home, I guess.

My house was tiny, barely bigger than the motel rooms we stay at most of the time. When you walk in, you're in the living room, dining room, and kitchen all in one. Then directly across from the dining room table, there's a tiny hallway that leads to my room, my dad's room, and the bathroom. And that's all there is.

I laid down across the shitty overused couch that my dad had bought from the thrift store for about twenty bucks, and turned on the equally shitty television. It turned on to just a bunch of raging static, so I lazily dragged myself off the couch, and went over to the T.V. to slam my hand on the top of it a few times until the static faded away.

Smiling at my success, I brought myself back over to the couch and flopped down back first. I didn't really have much interest on whatever was on, but it looked like Jerry Springer. Just as I was beginning to get comfortable, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I grumbled to myself, turning off the T.V. and grabbing my crappy flip-phone from my pocket. I read the caller I.D. though there wasn't really much point in doing so since I already knew who it was; Dad.

"Yeah?" I said once I had answered the call.

"Hey sweetheart, you back from school yet?" My dad's recognizable voice said, the commotion of Uncle Sam and Tess arguing in the background. I heard him tell them to 'shut up 'cause he's on the damn phone', before I responded.

"Yeah I just got back. How's the hunt going?" I got up and headed to the kitchen, suddenly feeling very hungry. They were all hunting some kind of ghost or something? I hadn't actually paid any attention when they were talking about it because I was pretty jealous (obviously) and knew that I would probably get myself into trouble by whining about it.

"Uh, it went fine. We're actually heading back right now." I stopped looking through the fridge for something to eat and paid more attention to the call. It was only three; they usually weren't done hunting something until at least seven.

"Well that's early. Was whatever you were hunting easy?" I asked with confusion evident in my voice.

"You mean the demon?" oh "No, not exactly. We just had some complications, that's all." My dad responded, followed by another hush to his obnoxious younger siblings who were in the car with him.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked, my voice frantic. Whenever my dad had 'complications' on a hunt, it usually meant that someone was either hurt or dead. That's how my grandpa, Uncle Bobby, hell even dad, Tess, Uncle Sam and I kicked the bucket. Of course, Dad, Tess, Uncle Sam and I luckily all came back.

"No baby, everyone's fine it's just that…well you'll see when we come home. We should be there in about ten minutes." He responded. God, I _hated_ it when he said that. You think he would know how impatient I get.

"Okay." I said, not wanting to get in trouble for talking back. "I'll see you then." We hung up and the house was left in an eerie silence. Great, now I couldn't even watch fucking T.V. because my dad's got me worry about whatever complications he was mentioning.

Thanks pops, thanks a lot.

I sighed and flipped over so I was lying upside down on the couch and my head was off the side. Dad hates it when I do this; he's told me that he didn't want me doing it because he didn't want me getting brain cancer…? I really don't know. Uncle Sam tried to explain to him multiple times that lying upside down and letting the blood rush to my head is bad, but I wouldn't get cancer from it. But have I mentioned how stubborn my dad is?

The sound of the door opening and my dad's loud voice startled me so much that I completely tumbled forward off the couch.

"And I need to make a stop at the store so we can buy more-" My dad cut himself off when he noticed me on the ground. I looked up to see him at the front door, Uncle Sam looking at me over my dad's shoulder, and Tess in front of the two of them covering her mouth with her hands so she wouldn't start laughing.

"Violet Grace, what the hell are you doin' on the floor?" My dad asked. I racked my brain for an answer and lamely came back with, "I was just, uh, looking for the remote…? Yeah, I thought it was under the couch so I was looking for it."

My dad looked over at the couch, and raised his eyebrows. I followed the direction in which he was looking and, of course, saw the stupid remote lying on top of the couch. He looked back over at me, eyebrows still raised.

"I'm just….why'd you…how'd…you know what? I don't want to know." He said, and walked past me towards the dining table and sat down. I stood back up, with the help of Tess, and awkwardly stood there, watching Tess try to not laugh.

I rolled my eyes and turned to give Uncle Sam, who was still standing by the door, a hug. But when I looked at him, I saw something that I definitely _did not _expect.

In my Uncle Sam's arms was a little girl. She was tiny, probably about four, and looked as if she hadn't showered or eaten in days. She hid her face in the crook of Uncle Sam's neck, looking as if she was terrified of something.

"Um, is this the complication?" I asked, pointing to the little girl in Uncle Sam's arms. He rolled his eyes and stepped into the house, using one arm that wasn't holding the little girl to close the door behind him.

"Her name is Annie." He replied, walking over to the couch and tried to set her down on it, but she wouldn't budge. "C'mon sweetheart, you can sit here with Tess or Violet. They're both very nice." The little girl just shook her head, her brown greasy hair shaking back and forth as well.

"Sam, why don't you give her to me and I can give her a bath?" Tess suggested, reaching out to take the little girl, but Annie just held onto him tighter.

"No, I'll do it Tess. She's being kind of stubborn." With that, Uncle Sam headed down the small hallway and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I shook my head, still confused as to why the little girl was here in the first place, and then walked to the dining table to sit across from my dad.

"So, uh, why is she here?" I asked, looking at Tess and my dad for some answers. "And why is she so clinging to Uncle Sam?"

"Well long story short, we followed the demon's trail that ended at Annie's house. When we got there, the parents were already dead for a while, and the poor thing was hiding under her bed. She probably didn't leave that spot since her parents were killed." Dad explained, getting up to get himself a beer before sitting back down.

"Okay, but why is she attached to Uncle Sam? Did he like, buy her candy or something?" I asked, vaguely remembering the time when I was eight and I fell off the slide at the park and Uncle Sam bought me a Hershey's bar to make me feel better.

"Very funny, Vie, but no." Tess was the one who answered this time. "He just happened to be the first person to find her and you know how he gets when it comes to the 'poor helpless victims'. I have a bad feeling that he's going to want to keep her."

"Oh come on." I scoffed, "She's a little girl, not a dog. You can't just choose to keep her because she's cute."

"Tell me about it." Dad said, then took a drink of his beer. After swallowing, he said, "But, we need to watch her until we find her a good home." He pointed a finger at me "And that's where you come in."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him in confusion.

"You're going to be the one watching her tomorrow while we go out and try to find this demon." He said, and then took another swig of beer.

"I'm going to what?!"

**Author's note: This is a one shot, but I'm splitting it into two parts because I don't want to kill you guys with like a six thousand word one shot. Tell me what you think and if I should start more Violet one shots (: **


End file.
